


Black Out

by Maeglin_Yedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, First Time, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Yedi/pseuds/Maeglin_Yedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Black try something they have never done before. Talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Out

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Sirius Black/Severus Snape  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: PWP  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Never were. Never will be. JKR owns it all. 
> 
> Summary: Snape and Black try something they have never done before. Talking. 
> 
> A/N: Written for [Venivincere's HP Post-Coital Chat Challenge.](http://www.livejournal.com/users/venivincere/59577.html)
> 
> Big thanks to Gina for the beta!
> 
> Word count: 3252  
> First published: January 2004

The silence around them was thick, and reeked of sweat and semen. The rug beneath Sirius' back felt coarse, and the chafe marks on his knees itched. 

Sirius looked to his side to see Snape staring up at the ceiling. Snape's expression was blank, nothing that gave away he'd just been shagged breathless by Sirius. Nothing, save for his state of undress and the puddle of drying come on his belly. 

It was hard for Sirius to come to terms with the fact that he had just shagged Snape. _Snivellus._ Greasy, ugly, spiteful Snape, with an incredibly tight arse now filled with Sirius' come. 

He'd shoved his prick up Snape's arse. And he'd enjoyed it. Azkaban must have messed with his mind more than he'd thought. 

"So..." Sirius cleared his throat, gaze still fixed on Snape. "How do you suppose we ended up like this?"

It seemed like a valid question. Of course, Sirius knew _how_ they had ended up like this – it had involved Snape's unexpected visit to the Order's headquarters, wands being drawn, both of them panting in the other's face around pitiful insults and accusations, and then buttons flying, robes torn apart and they had fucked – but Sirius didn't have a clue _why_ they had ended up like this. 

Snape stayed silent, and the little frown between his eyebrows was the only thing that told Sirius Snape had even heard him. While he took his time studying Snape's face – Merlin, Snivellus was still as ugly as a banshee's backside – Sirius couldn't help but think that Snape had got the better end of the deal. After all, Sirius had shagged Snivellus, but Snape got shagged by _him_. And that stung. 

"It is of no surprise to me," Snape finally said, his voice soft and gaze still fixed on the ceiling, "that you cannot comprehend how we ended up in this position. If your technique was any indication, I'd say this was the first time you ever had sexual intercourse."

"Oh yeah?" Sirius snorted and bared his teeth. "You try shagging a sack of bones lying beneath you like a bloody corpse."

"I do believe that my physical state has little to do with your non-existent methods of moving your penis in and out of my body." Snape turned his head and looked at Sirius with slightly narrowed eyes. "As for your most original reference to a corpse, do remember who almost turned me into one."

"This is grand. Really, bloody grand." Sirius threw a hand up in the air and let it fall onto his chest. "Twenty years later and you're still going on about that."

"I daresay it will take any sane man longer than twenty years to forget the person who tried to murder him."

"Get off it already, Snape." Sirius let out an exasperated sigh. "You know I never tried to murder you. Scare the shite out of you, yes. Watch you piss your stained underpants, most definitely. Murder, no."

Snape snorted and made a show out of rolling his eyes. "Please, Black. Sending a man to his death at the hands of his werewolf boyfriend can hardly be considered an innocent prank and is nothing short of an attempt at murder."

"I apologized for that! Twenty years ago!"

Narrowing his eyes to slits, Snape lifted his head and shoulders off the ground so he could glare down at Sirius. "You call that an apology? A mumbled, incoherent string of words uttered in the headmaster's office with Dumbledore's wand pointed at you when you were this close to getting expelled!"

"That is all the apology you will ever get from me, Snivellus." Sirius raised his head too, and glared back at Snape until the tips of their noses almost touched. "If you would have only left him alone, none of it would have ever happened."

"You are delusional, Black. I never so much as looked at Lupin –"

"It had nothing to do with Remus!"

Snape's eyes widened for a moment, and his lips twitched up in something that had the intention of becoming a smile but resulted in a sneer. "I see. So it was about the infamous Regulus Black then." Sirius flinched involuntary when Snape said that name. "Yes, your little brother. And a much better fuck than you are, I assure you."

"And you got him killed, you miserable bastard." Sirius shoved Snape back down and pinned him to the ground, his hands curling around Snape's thin shoulders and one knee digging into Snape's thigh. 

"No, Regulus did that all by himself. He was old and wise enough to make decisions of his own, and he just happened to make a few poor ones. And the Dark Lord is not very forgiving about those. Now get off me," Snape said, his voice sharp. He raised a hand to curl it around Sirius' throat, but Sirius caught his wrist and turned Snape's arm, baring the Dark Mark clearly visible on the pale skin. 

"He wouldn't have died if you hadn't lured him there." Sirius growled, and spat on the black tattoo. And found himself pressed to the floor with Snape lying on top of him, crooked teeth bared. 

"He would have found his way there on his own just the same, Black. Just as I would have, had Malfoy not introduced me first."

"Bollocks!" Sirius refused to accept that Snape might be making sense, because hating Snape was so much easier than accepting more failure on his own behalf. He hadn't failed his brother. Snape had led Regulus to his death, plain and simple. "You never stopped him from following you there while you could have! You never –"

Sirius' breath was cut off by Snape's long fingers squeezing his throat. Gurgling, he tried to pull Snape's hand away, but it was locked around him like an iron claw. Sirius reached up, scratched at Snape's face, his thumb hooking inside Snape's mouth, and brought his knee up hard, digging into Snape's hip. 

Spitting down at him, Snape pulled his face away from Sirius' hand, and looked at Sirius from the corner of his gleaming eyes. "Did you need help finding your way into Dumbledore's little army? Did Potter have to hold your hand when he led you away from your family, Black?" 

"You filthy bastard," Sirius muttered after Snape finally released his throat. He took a wheezing breath and gritted his teeth. He was not going to agree with Snape, no matter how right Snape was with his assumptions. 

And what the bloody hell was Snape doing lying on top of him? And what was he doing, letting Snape lie on top of him?

Sirius made to jerk his knee up again, but Snape anticipated this and shifted so Sirius' knee met nothing but air and not Snape's crotch, as Sirius had intended. But Snape's new position brought something else to Sirius' attention. 

Namely that Snape was sporting an erection. And even worse, that Sirius' own cock had somehow hardened as well during their argument. 

And the friction between their pricks wasn't that unpleasant at all. 

_I'm not going to shag that pillock again,_ Sirius thought, but then lost his train of thought when Snape ground the lower half of his body against Sirius, and Sirius' legs fell apart as if he'd lost all control over them. 

"What's the matter, Black?" Snape asked, lips curled up, and maneuvered himself between Sirius' spread legs with ease. "Have you run out of witty comebacks, snide remarks and false accusations?"

"Sod you, Snivellus," Sirius said, and meant to grab hold of Snape's shoulders to push him off. But somehow he ended up pulling Snape closer and spreading his legs even wider. "You are still a pathetic excuse for a wizard, as ugly as last week's roast and –"

"If pitiful insults is all you've got, then keep quiet, Black."

"Make me."

Snape crushed his lips on Sirius', and for a moment, Sirius was too baffled to react. They hadn't kissed before, when Sirius had buried himself... no, he was not going to think about that now. Not when Snape's prick was poking rather pleasantly against his sac and Sirius had to restrain himself not to kiss Snape back. 

And when he opened his mouth, it was only to bite Snape's lip, but when he couldn't because Snape's tongue got in the way, well, that wasn't really his fault, was it? 

There was nothing enjoyable about their kiss. Not much, anyway. It was raw and harsh and tasted of that morning's coffee. It was an _ugly_ kiss. And completely unsatisfying, so Sirius decided he needed much more of Snape's mouth to see if, at some point, it would get better. 

It wasn't until he felt something stroke across his entrance that Sirius pulled back from Snape and gasped for breath. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Showing you how it should be done," Snape said, licked his normally thin but now slightly swollen lips, and reached for the flacon of 'Madam Marten's Antique Oil for Classical Wooden Furniture' they had used to ease things earlier. 

"I'm not going to get down on my hands and knees for you, Snivellus."

"Then stay as you are. This position works well enough for me."

Sirius gaped up at Snape. That dolt had the nerve to believe Sirius would let himself be fucked. It was bad enough he had fucked Snape, but there was no chance in hell he was going to let Snape fuck him. 

"Piss off, Snape. You are not going to shag... bloody fucking hell! You're supposed to stroke a prostate, you ponce! Not try to rip it out!"

Sniffing disdainfully, Snape ignored Sirius' outburst, and shoved a second finger inside Sirius' body. 

"So much for technique, eh?" Sirius said, suddenly feeling on the winning hand again, despite the fact that Snape was moving his fingers in and out of his arse. 

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy a bit of a rough shag. I'm sure the wolf gives it to you hard from time to time."

"How Remus gives it to me is none of your bloody business. And I'd appreciate it if you keep Remus out of this.... ooh, yes, like that, Snape, don't stop doing that." Sirius pursed his lips to prevent a moan from surfacing, but glared up at Snape all the same. 

"I'd be more than happy to keep Lupin out of this pathetic tryst." Snape added a third finger, his other hand moving down Sirius' chest to pinch a nipple. "Imagine what Lupin would say if he saw us like this."

"Could we stop talking about Remus... nngh, Merlin, Snape, I'm ready. Or as ready as I'll ever be to let you shag me."

"You always were an impatient git, weren't you?" Snape pulled his fingers out, wiped them clean on Sirius' belly, and reached for his prick. He hooked his other arm around Sirius' knee, and pulled him wide open, pushing the head of his cock against Sirius' slick entrance. 

Much to his own surprise, Sirius let him. As a matter of fact, he spread his legs as wide as he could, and lowered his hand to grab Snape's arse – Snape's bony arse – to pull him closer and urge him in. 

Snape's cock pressed against his pucker, creating a tension that wasn't exactly unpleasant, but not really enjoyable, either. Sirius squeezed his eyes shut – maybe it would be easier if he didn't look at Snape – and pushed back, reaching with his free hand for something to hold on to and finding Snape's greasy hair. 

And then his ring of muscles was breached and his arse was filled, and Sirius bit his own tongue so he wouldn't cry out in something that came very close to pleasure. He did not want to give Snape that much.

Snape stilled, uncaring that Sirius' hand was wrapped so tightly in his hair it was only moments away from tearing out a few strands, and lowered his face so his mouth was pressed against Sirius' cheek. 

"Tell me. How does it feel to be the bitch this time?" Snape whispered, pulled his hips back and drove his cock in hard, drawing a throaty groan from Sirius. "How does it feel to be fucked by Snivellus?"

"Disappointing... gghnn... no technique... aahhh... whatsoever." Sirius panted, feeling Snape's moist, ragged breaths on his cheek. 

"I'll show you technique, Black." Snape pulled out again, only the head of his cock still buried inside Sirius' channel, angled his hips, and thrust back in, stabbing directly into Sirius' prostate.

"Bloody... Snape! Easy!...Merli—gaahh!" 

Sirius snapped his eyes open and saw twinkling stars. But this was because Snape crushed the air out of him, and by no means because Snape rammed into his prostate with every thrust. Sirius' entire body felt scorching hot, from the blazing fire in the fireplace only two meters away, no doubt. Not because Snape turned out to have a good technique and was trying to fuck him through the rug.

Somewhere between ruthless thrusts, constricted groans, sweat-slick skin against his body and his fingers still curled in greasy hair, Sirius found Snape's mouth again, and forced his tongue inside. Snape answered the kiss, teeth dragging over lips and tongues swirling around each other, clumsy and wet. Still an ugly kiss, but Sirius couldn't care less, and he bucked his hips back at Snape, wanting to feel that cock inside him harder and deeper. 

He kept his eyes open this time and stared up into a pair of black eyes, guarded and arrogant and with just a tiny spark of pleasure shining in them. Sirius gasped for breath against Snape's mouth, released Snape's hair and dug his fingers into Snape's back. All skin and bones and no flesh or muscles whatsoever. Sharp hipbones slammed against his arse and the inside of his thighs, but Sirius didn't feel them. All he felt was a hard, slick cock driving in and out of him, staining and burning and so bloody _good_.

"Come on, Black," Snape whispered against Sirius' lips. "Surely you still have one or two insults left to throw at me. Anything about my technique, perhaps?" 

Sirius' sac was drawn up so tight he thought it would explode, the tension only increasing with every thrust inside of him, his prostate stimulated in such a way it was almost painful. 

"Bloody plonker... fuckfuckfuck... you are... bloodyfucking... not that good... gghhhh... Snape."

Releasing Snape's back, Sirius wrenched his hand between their bodies and grabbed his prick. Trapped and pressed against his own belly, Sirius stroked his cock as best as he could, and let the friction of Snape's body riding against his do the rest. 

"Not that good?" Snape breathed into his ear. "And yet you're looking like a proper harlot eager to take it all."

"I hate... holyfuckinggod... you!" Sirius drew his free arm back and swung clumsily, his fist colliding with the side of Snape's face. 

And then he came harder than he ever had. His cock pulsed violently, his seed lost between their convulsing bodies, and for a moment Sirius thought he would choke on his own tongue as he was forced to draw snorting breaths so he wouldn't pass out on the spot. 

Snape glared down at him, a few drops of blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth, and thrust in harder and faster, his gaze fixed on Sirius and his gritted teeth bared. With a strangled cry that sounded far too victorious for Sirius' liking, Snape threw his head back, his body stiffening, and Sirius felt himself being filled, scorching and soiled. 

They both slumped down, Sirius against the rug and Snape against Sirius, and said nothing, only taking shaky breaths. Sirius could feel Snape's cock pulse inside of him, his hole raw and overly sensitive after being fucked apart.

Now that it was over, Sirius wanted to forget about it as fast as he could. Forget about Snape's greasy hair between his fingers and Snape's tongue against his own and Snape's cock fitting inside his arse so perfectly. 

Perhaps he could get Remus to fuck him like this. 

Remus. 

Sirius did not want to think about Remus, or how he would ever be able to explain this to his lover, his best friend. Remus didn't have to know about this. A mistake. Nothing more and nothing less. 

"Feeling guilty already, Black?" Snape drawled, and Sirius looked up at him, narrowing his eyes. 

"Get off me. Now!"

Snape chuckled and rolled off Sirius, at the same time pushing himself up into a sitting position. Sirius didn't look at him, but stared up at the ceiling with determination. Ignore the bastard. Just ignore that filthy ponce. 

There was silence for a moment, again thick with the stench of semen and sweat, only interrupted by the rustling of fabric and Sirius' own erratic heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

"I imagine It would be most unfortunate if Lupin found out about your escapades."

Growling low in his throat, Sirius pushed himself up, and stood on trembling legs, eyes locked with Snape's. "Just as unfortunate as Lucius Malfoy finding out what his little lapdog has been up to."

Not that Sirius would ever betray Snape or the role he played in the war, because that would endanger Harry and Remus and Sirius would never do that. But that was something Snape didn't have to know. 

Except that Snape did seem to know, because the corners of his mouth twitched up. "Black, you would never betray our side. You're too much of a Gryffindor to end up like your little ratty friend."

Tightening his hands into fists, Sirius told himself over and over again that strangling Snape where he stood would not solve anything, even though it was a very tempting idea. 

"Then what do you suggest we do, Snape? What do you want to keep your mouth shut?" Sirius couldn't quite believe he was letting himself be blackmailed by Snape, of all people. But Remus was too important to lose, and Sirius was quite convinced that if Remus found out about his tryst with Snape, he would lose both a lover and a best friend. 

Snape took his time buttoning up his robes, ignoring Sirius who had crossed his arms and was looking at him impatiently.

"I don't want anything that you haven't already given me, Black. I merely suggest that when I come over again for urgent Order business you keep your arse ready."

Merlin, Snape wanted to continue whatever had started that afternoon. And Sirius hated himself for thinking it didn't sound like such a bad plan at all. He took a deep breath. "Fine."

Sneering, Snape stepped up to him and stood so close Sirius could feel his hot breaths on his lips. "I've always wanted to have a dogsbody. I think you'll be perfect for the job."

With a satisfied smirk plastered on his face, Snape swept around and stalked to the door. 

"Snape?"

Snape halted in the doorway and looked over his shoulder. "What now, Black?"

Sirius tilted his head to the side in his best arrogant bastard posture. "Just for the record. I hate you."

"I assure you that feeling is quite mutual. Oh, and I believe I shall have urgent Order business again this coming Saturday around three in the afternoon. Do make sure your pet wolf is out for a walk then."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Now piss off, Snape."

"Have a lovely evening, Black."

 

~~fin~~


End file.
